nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kings
Yuri, great seal and flag! But... 'surrounded' is with two r's! Yuri Yuri No big deal, I'll solve it. 08:54, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Solved it. 09:41, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! 12:01, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I see that the governor is very good, but he does not show up. I thing he has exams like the king. Sven Plemming 12:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Train village Dutch title please Pierlot McCrooke 18:01, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :why dont you help your onderdanen --KelvinW 18:02, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Are you a sockpuppet of Bucurestean or Cleo KelvinW 18:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::ARE YOU A SOCKPUPPET OF ALEXANDRU OR CLEO!!!! Pierlot McCrooke 18:06, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Grande Travail It is time to give Kings a little make-over. I will mainly expand or specify already existing things, but some reconsiderations are possible. Just letting you all know... 17:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :A new town? If you are looking to expand Lovia could you also consider my project User:Semyon Edikovich/Novosevensk? Thank you. Semyon E. Breyev 15:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I will be very clear on this: the lack of policy concerning new towns/hamlets etc. has lead to a chaos of multiple project pages but almost no new towns. I think expansion should be possible, especially in the less populated areas (like southern Kings). Always in agreement with others/governors/neighboring towns of course. A few exceptions: we better don't throw a new metropole somewhere, nor should we build in ereas where we can simply expand an existing hamlet/town. 16:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I say Yuri you present a law there for no confusion... If i write they'll Srtike there Quill pen through it!Can anyone guess the movie? Marcus Villanova 18:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Well Anyway I think We should add Seymon's town (In seven), Portland, one more town in clymene, and one more in Sylvania. That would be it. I would love to help with Portland I made this flag sorta as a joke as beaverwick is full of beavers Portland is filled with squirrles and orignally called Squirllll Town... it's a funny flag!Marcus Villanova 19:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I add Novosevensk then? Semyon E. Breyev 20:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::You may. @Marcus: I think we should do this as we always did - in agreement with others. I have no trouble with unpopulated areas being urbanized as long as they are logic locations/sizes and are given proper articles (minimal a good intro and a simplified map). This wiki is a home for everyone and understanding is the key to it. 06:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New Seal I like it it's SEXY the make over of kings is good! Marcus Villanova 18:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :The old one was a bit hm... unnatural? No-one pastes a pencil drawing of a landscape on his flag, no-one but me that is. 06:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) nick I do not really like the nicknames, maybe think of something more original and catchy Jon Johnson 14:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :+ it might be more logical for the graphs to make a division between first second and tirth economical sector, and not phising, agriculture and industry, altough the two are comparable... (I only say so because you did speak about the services sector). and finally you might integrate a public services sector, like economics is also doing lately Jon Johnson 14:19, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::(1) I know the nicks suck, but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't lame. Feel free to suggest something catchy. (2) The division of the economy was made in function of the history; this was just the easiest way to represent the big changes, not some very correct analysis. 14:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nevertheless, you may add my division too Jon Johnson 14:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Misty Hill State (?) SjorskingmaWikistad 14:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possible, why don't we hold sort of a voting? Everyone who lives in Kings can add something, but of course we need permission of the big boss Jon Johnson 14:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Voting is alright, since my lame nicks wont do. 14:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Great! Vote Here everyone can pick a favorite nickname for kings and we'll vote at the same time I think. Jon Johnson 10:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Forgot to sign again, this is getting a habit. 17:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oemel, I don't need a 2nd dimi 10:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC)10:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC)~~ :::I might be an 'hoemel' but I'm no Dimitri. I wouldn't care if your signature looked like an exploded rainbow full of Black Panther propaganda and a reference to Johnny Holiday as long as you make sure it's there. 06:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::In case Johnson started complaining about your signature? SjorskingmaWikistad 09:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Census So who's gonna keep this up with the whole census thing i'd like to do it if no one else will. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :I was planning to get the governor of each state to do it, and TM has said he will, so we'll wait and see. --Semyon 14:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, my plan was: Governors per state, PM adds it all up and brings it to the Second Chamber. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Semyon, I said on my talk page I don't want to, so you can. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Has this census been finished? If yes, where can I find the page? It would be nice to make this official now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I need to do this. --Semyon 12:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, then I assume it hasn't been done yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC)